


The Thing's of Nightmare's

by FanboyRemy08



Category: Beast: The Primordial, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Family, M/M, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyRemy08/pseuds/FanboyRemy08
Summary: Stiles has never fit in. People always seemed to keep him at armed length. Never truly knowing why. There was just something about him that felt...wrong in so many ways. But could never say what it is.They are not wrong of course. He is weird he is different than them...he is one of the Beast of the Primordial Dream. A Child of the Dark Mother: A Nightmare Made Flesh.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Thing's of Nightmare's

**Author's Note:**

> The Setting takes place in Beast: the Primordial. Part of the Chronicles of Darkness Series from White Wolf/Onix publishing. The setting is Dark modern. Our world, but much darker and crueler than we know it today. Will be trying to make it dark so wish me luck lol.
> 
> In this Story, Stiles is half Polish from his Father's side and Mexican/Spaniard from His Mother's side. English is my second language so please bear with me =P. A total novice when it comes to writing. Which you will be able to tell xD So open to critic so please be gentle! or not eh -shrugs- =P
> 
> This is just for fun =) really love these Ships and The World of Darkness Series so giving this story a try. Its been in my head for a while now.
> 
> I own none of the rights to any of the characters. I just love them.

Stiles Lets out a yawn while waiting for the bell to ring. Once again finding himself in the last period of the day. Like always it time seems to drag on. Maybe having English as his last period class was not such a great idea after all. Looking around most of his fellow students look just as bored as he is. 

The Main lesson done for the day. Ms.Perr at her desk grading some paper from a test taken when the period began. "Alright class just got done with your test, and let me tell you I'm very disappointed in with you all" Ms. Perr calls out suddenly getting the attention of everyone in the class. Especially the males in the room since anyone with eyes can see that she is quite attractive. Some scares can be seen on her right arms not covered by her dress. But most of the boys just say it adds to the "hotness" overall.

"The only one who passed with a 100% is Mr. Stilinski well done Stiles!" she beams at him with a nod of approval. Cause him to blush in embarrassment as most of the students moan and sends him dirty looks. Most coming from Ms.Perr male admirers really. 

"hehe thanks, Ms.Perr" he whispers while looking down at his desk. Wishing the ground to swallow him up. "Way to go, Stiles, you did it" Whispers a voice to his left. Looking up he meets the eyes of his best friend Scott. "Thanks, buddy" with a thumbs up he nods at Scott.

Just then the bell rings finally signaling freedom for the day. "Oh! Class don't forget to Study Chapter 8 and to write me a summary of the chapter for tonight's homework!" Ms.Perr calls out in a rush as most Students arent really listening to her and are all but running out the door.

Stiles one among them. "See ya later Scotty boy!" he calls out and runs out to his locker. Moving past most of the students with a quick dash. Most seem to pay him no mind. Heck, some even seem to get out of his way. Sending him a wary look. Its always been this way. Stiles never been that liked for some reason. Most people tend to avoid him. Not for his lack of trying. He's a friendly guy honest.

Letting out a sigh Stiles keeps on walking. When he feels a tingling sensation. It starts at the back of his neck then quickly travels all the way done his spine. Looking back he notices quite a feet away are a group of kids from his class. They all seem to be giving him ugly looks and following him. 

"Oh Shit!" Picking up his pace he all put runs down the hall and makes a quick turn to the left. Dashing down the next hall and runs into the Library. Once inside he power walks as casually as he can to the back of the library away from the windows. "That was close. Guess the lover boys did not like I was getting Ms.Perr attention during class" shaking his head in amusement he lets a laugh as he leans against a bookshelf in the back and slides down. "Better lay low for a while I guess" 

The pounding of footsteps running down the hallway can be heard even this deep in the library. Hugging his legs Stiles lays his head in knees and grumbles "Like seriously what the fuck...what is this middle school? Last I checked we are all seniors"

The Shadows begin to dance around the bookshelves around him without his notice. Lights begin to flicker. It feels like it getting colder. "Hello?..." lifting his head in confusion he gets dizzy all of a sudden. Vision blacks out for just a moment. But in that brief endless darkness, he feels it...fells something Endless and terrible. It is all around him. Crushing him...embracing him.

'Shhh now love...they won't find you here' It whispers almost out of earshot but echoing all around him. "It's not fair..." he grunts closing his eyes afraid. "Why the fuck they get to do shit like this and get away with it." The Darkness returns reacting to him, losing his sight again he feels it wrap around him once more 'What do you want to do to them?' ha! that's one hell of a question isn't it? Stiles stares into nothing his face twist in disgust as anger consumes him. His skin feels itchy.

"Make them pay...make them suffer. Who the hell do they think they are..." In that moment all goes quiet, the lights go out, the Darkness feels all to heavy and blackouts.

=======Primordial Dream==========

He's running as fast as he can. He can feel them getting closer no matter how fast he runs. He doesn't even know where the fuck he is. Its some sort of an apartment building. Huge and abandon. Well except for whatever is chasing him. He doesn't look back doesn't dare to. But he hears it all to clearly. The shrieking the skittering. Like a million voices are after him out to get him.

"Shit shit shit!!!" he screams out in terror. Up ahead a door he can barely see it but it's there. "yes Thank God yes!!!" almost slamming himself on the door all traces of hope vanish and the door won't open, doesn't even budge. "No no no come one!! Open damn it open!!!" In his desperation, he glances back and freezes.

There in the hall catching up to him in is a swarming mass of Black and millions of red eyes glowing in the darkness. The Shrieks get lauder as they close in. The millions of voices seem to echo all around. Closer and closer. The swarm takes shape. Rats....millions of them...endless...number of rants with black fur and red eyes surround Stiles. Circling around him, staring deep into his eyes.

"W..h....what do you want from me?" he calls out softly. Barely able to form the words. The fear consuming him.  
Laughter can be heard from far away. Looking in the distance the apartment sense to fade away and reveal Beacon Hills High School. The parking where is jeep is parked. The bullies that were chasing him are keying his jeep. Laughing amongst each other.

Anger, as he has never felt before, fills Stiles. That was his mother Jeep "Those fucking..." the swarm around him lets out a shirk in what feels like agreement.

'Make them suffer' 'Make them pay' Make them pay' 'Make them scream' 'Make them bleed' 'Break them' 

The swarm calls out millions of voices at once. Something within him breaks and the swarm jumps at him. Biting and tearing away at flesh and bone alike. The pain is immense, unbearable, his screams echoing all around the abandoned apartment. But just as it begins it stops. Everything Shift. He's not getting bitten...hes the one bitting. He is one of many. He can feel himself all around. Eating the human body that called itself Stiles. Consuming his soul and taking its place. He is finally Home.

=========================================

With a gasp Stiles wakes up. "The actually fuck?!" he looks around finding himself still in the library. The lights are still out. Did he pass out? he wonders 'was that real?' and right on cue as if to answer him. He feels them, just behind him just out of reach from the mundane world but there all the same. He feels them in his skin as they crawl and skitter from "what was that place?" Standing up, dusting off his butt from sitting on the floor, he walks out slowly from the empty library saved for the librarian herself who is putting away some books.

As he walks the hallways in a daze like state. He feels them moving along with him from the other side. Can hear them skitter around shitter amongst themselves and to him. The voices are many 'they must be punished' He feels this need from them, from deep within himself, this HUNGER...he has to find them. Teach them a lesson.

Walking out to the parking lot, the sun almost setting willing twilight to shroud the world, Stiles takes out his phone noticing the time is 4:36 pm. He blacked out for quite a while, goes to show how much people really pay attention to school grounds, he better head home fast before his dad shows up and wonders where he is. If he shows up that is.

Walking up to his jeep he looks at the long ugly streaks of key marks. Taking pictures for proof of time and date. He lets out a growl, the swarm shirk along with him, they will get what's coming to them...oh they will.

The air shift and shadows of twilling grow darker and longer. Underneath the Jeep and withing the swarm begins to manifest. Black forms with Dark red eyes moving around. Patiently waiting. For soon they will feast. Punishment must be dealt with...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope You guys enjoyed it!! Please comment let me know how ya felt/thought about it and anything that I can improve upon.


End file.
